you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
APC08
Synopsis It is time for Life Kibou High to select its new student council present, Yumi and Ran voted Sora for in their class. At first Sora refuses and told them she can’t become a student council president as being a Pretty Cure is enough. A girl walked up to the Cures and told Sora she will become the school’s next student council president, noticed who the girl is, Sora agreed to the selection of student council president. Yumi and Ran wondered who the girl is, Sora told them the girl’s name is Yumiya Akari from class B, her rival when they were still in a school in Green Garden. Yumi told Ran this is the first time she sees Sora so heated up. Sora went home and prepared a speech for her spot as student council president. She couldn’t think of anything when Yumi came to her house to help, telling her to be herself and just say what she will do to the school as its president. Pengurun called the other Cures to help Sora, Izumi suggested Sora to talk about making the school a better place for its students, Maki agreed with the idea, Ran’s idea is to let the students know how well you do as the new president, she needs to do the goods for the students and the school. The girls left, Yumi stayed with Sora to help her a bit more. Sora is worried, even if she was made the president, will she be able to do what she said in the speech, what if the students like Akari more than her. Yumi comforted Sora, saying whether she’s the student council or not, she still has Ran and the mascots by her side and will support her. Later, Yumi went home and wished Sora luck with her speech for tomorrow. Sora stayed up that night to finish her speech with Pengurun helping her. The next day, all of the students gathered in the hall for the selection of student council president. Before the selection started, Yumi, Ran and their partners wished Sora luck while Izumi and Maki sent her a mail of wishing her luck. Feeling supported by her friends, Sora is as confident as ever. The selection is starting, Sora gets ready while Yumi, Ran with the mascots went back to the audience’s seats and wait for the speeches. As the speech started, the mascots sensed the Dark Party while the PrePad signaled their presence. Not wanting to ruin the selection, Yumi and Ran went out, leaving Pengurun in the hall, telling him to keep this away from Sora. The two girls transformed into Pretty Cures and sees Zero calling out a Kanashii from a teacher. Zero was in a bad mood and told the Kanashii to go on a rampage. Cure Snowy and Cure Firey tried to get the Kanashii far away from school and started their battle near a pond. Meanwhile, Sora is still clueless about the fight and kept on thinking how much her friends helped her, she hopes to become the president so that the time they spent to help her was not a waste of their time. Snowy and Firey had a hard time fighting off against the Kanashii, they had to use Ice Sword and Fire Rod, but that was not enough for to beat the Kanashii. Zero ordered the Kanashii to trap Firey in glue, leaving Snowy fights alone. Cure Firey tried burning the glue, but her fire was not strong enough. In the hall, Sora started her speech, feeling very confident, with her speech and the support of her friends. When her speech was done, Pengurun flew straight at her, telling her Yumi and Ran are in danger from what he saw from the PrePad. Sora rushed to the pond, seeing her two teammates are in trouble and quickly transformed into Cure Glide. She was angry at Zero for hurting the friends who have helped her, she saved Snowy and tells her to freeze the glue holding off Firey and used her Wind Fan to blow away the frozen glue, breaking Cure Firey free. She fights off the Kanashii which made Snowy and Firey felt scared of her. She used Air Blast and purified the Kanashii, Zero left with more anger, Cure Snowy and Cure Firey were speechless. Back in the hall, the results are in, everyone was excited to know who the new president will be. The principal announced the winner: Inoue Sora from class C. Sora felt happy and over joy, thanking her friends for supporting her. Yumi and Ran can’t help but kept on thinking how scary Sora was when she was fighting the Kanashii. Major Events *Sora became Life Yume High's new student council president. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey *Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt *Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary characters *Yumiya Akari Trivia *Izumi and Maki did not transform in this episode. Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes